Not Like This
by HellCat 1031
Summary: It wasn’t supposed to end like this. They were supposed to be there. But they weren’t supposed to be THERE.


_Disclaimer: Don't own. _

_Warning: Language._

_Rating: PG-13_

_Summary: It wasn't supposed to end like this. They were supposed to be there. But they weren't supposed to be _there.

_Author's Note: This is a little something that's been eating at me for a while now. I'm still quite sure how I'm going to end it. This might turn out to be a death fic. But it also might not. Or it could be a little bit of both. Let me know how you want it. (Wink) And don't worry, it's not a cop out. I'm already working on Chapter 2._

_Not Like This_

_Chapter One_

It wasn't supposed to end like this. _They_ weren't supposed to end like this. Alone in a hole in the lovely town of Bumfuckville, a proud county of Shithole State, USA.

They weren't supposed to be lying in the cold, wet, and rotten earth. Their bodies weren't supposed to be frozen, broken, and stiff with wasn't quite death yet. They weren't supposed to be watching their breaths disappear from their bodies in dense clouds of white. They weren't supposed to be listening each other gasping and panting for air with a desperation that didn't seem to be enough.

They were supposed to be there. But they weren't supposed to be _there_.

It was supposed to have been a break. A vacation. A chance to be something other than hunters. A chance to be something other than killers.

It was a chance to be free.

It had started out as a good day. Weather was nice, not much bugs. They had found a comfy spot to relax, a nice lake to go fishing.

There weren't any fish. But that was okay. They could still relax. Everything was going good.

That should've been their first clue that it was going to go to hell in a not-so-pretty, not-so-sturdy hand-basket.

There hadn't even been storm clouds. Not so much as a warning. The sun was out and shining, then it wasn't. The sky was a deep, summer blue. Then it was a deep, angry bruise.

The rain came down in furious torrents, soaking them to their bones in seconds. A gust of wind damn near slammed them into an oak tree. The flashes of lightning blinded them and burned through lowered eyelids. The thunder echoed through the forest, vibrated through their body, deafened them to everything but the roar and rumble of it.

They'd been fighting against nature herself, pushing at each other, trying to protect each other from the violence of her tantrum. Frantically, both trying to ignore a panic that wouldn't let them.

It had been too sudden. Too hot. Too raging.

They thought they had almost made it. They were cold, shivering uncontrollably, the raindrops felt like thousands of needles pricking endlessly, but they thought they were close.

Then the earth had fallen out from under them.

Neither of them knew how far they had fallen, or how long. There was nothing around them, just the air rushing up from under them as their bodies displaced it, the raindrops falling with them, and their echoing cries of surprise. An eternity later, they hit the ground.

Hard.

A flash of white, then red. Then black.

There was nothing after that.

It might have been seconds later. Maybe minutes, possibly hours. But when Dean awoke, the first thing he noticed was the cold. He felt it just creeping up to numb and pierce and burn until he didn't want to feel. Then he noticed the pain. Bright and sharp and stabbing until he didn't want to breathe.

Then he damned everything else when he noticed Sam was quiet. Too quiet.

_Sam._ He wondered if he said it aloud. He hurt too damn much to try it again until a little while later.

"Sam." His voice was raspy and hoarse, not even carrying through the air. He winced as the words forced their way past a too dry throat.

He didn't get an answer.

The rain continued to fall through the hole, the thunder kept rumbling above him. He felt something wrong in him. The world was spinning and he was hurting but all he could think was _Sam._

"Sam." It was a little louder. It hurt like hell, but he was louder. "Sam. Sammy."

He kept repeating it, over and over again just begging his little brother to answer. When minutes passed by with still only silence, the panic came. And the fear. Finally, he just screamed it.

He held his breath and gave no attention to the twinge somewhere deep inside his chest; his heartbeat was a louder and more frantic drum than the thunder.

"Dean?"

Dean wasn't sure if he was dizzy because of relief or his injuries, but he closed his eyes against the wavering and spiraling of the cavern before him.

"Sammy, where are you?" He swallowed thickly and ignored the faint taste of blood at the back of his tongue. Sammy had sounded hurt. And confused. He didn't matter. Not until Sam was okay.

"Dean…" he heard a quiet moan, "…hurt." Then he heard a cough. Strangled and wet. A mewling sound came after that.

They weren't supposed be there. Not like that.

_To be continued…_

_Please review! Thank you!_

_Oh and I'm so sorry if my tenses keep switching back forth. If there's one thing that frustrates me about basic grammar, it's the tenses. I try not to switch between one of the brother's POV back to a narrator's but sometimes I just don't notice I do. All mistakes are mine._


End file.
